The Maple Town Movie: Quest for the Golden Diamond
Summary When Miss Dear is falsely accused of stealing Emperor Akihito's golden diamond, it's up to Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear to retrieve the golden diamond or else Miss Dear will burn up Transcript *French Narrator: Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... *camera pans into Maple City in front of Maple City Elementary School #1 *Police: Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *French Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. What is happening? *screen pans out to show the Maple City Elementary School #1 is surrounded by Japanese police, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Republic of Korea Marine Corps soldiers, Republic of China Marine Corps soldiers, the Maple City Police Department and Japan Ground Self Defense Force soldiers. *Miss Dear: Please settle down. to the Maple City Elementary School #1 We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till my manager gets here. *Japanese lioness: off-screen Look, there she is. *pink limousine with orange flames drives up; Patty Rabbit's leg, wearing a pink boot with a red maple leaf on it steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Patty Rabbit climbs out of the limousine. She walks toward the Maple City Elementary School #1 and blows a bubble *Patty Rabbit: Talk to me, Miss Dear. *Miss Dear: Oh. It started out as a simple order: a hamburger with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese! cries, but Patty Rabbit slaps her *Patty Rabbit: Get a hold of yourself, Miss Dear. I'm going in. Rabbit walks in and sees a 9 year old Japanese boy wolf, extremely nervous, looking at his hamburger. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. *Hiro: I'm really scared here, man. *Patty Rabbit: the briefcase. You got a name? *Hiro: Nervously Hiro. *Patty Rabbit: on gloves. You got a family, Hiro? chokes over his words, unable to speak. Patty Rabbit snaps. Come on, Hiro, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. *Hiro: I got a sister my age, a 1 year old brother and 1 year old sister and 29 year old parents. *Ruby: on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Itachi. *Hiro: What? *Patty Rabbit: picks a slice of cheese out from her briefcase with some tweezers. Say "cheese." dramatically and slowly attempts to put the cheese on the hamburger. She then kicks the door open, Phil in his arms. The crowd gasps. The cheese on the Krabby Patty sparkles. Order up. *All Ruby: and then lift Ruby up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! *continues from dream, the screen now shows Ruby in her bedroom. She turns off hee honking foghorn alarm clock. *Patty Rabbit: Hooray! Mom, dad, Rachel, Ricky and Bunny! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! runs over to her calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "April 9, 2009." On the page, it has a picture of the Krusty Krab 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for Challenge Island Kindergarten 2, where Ms. Shikako Shikano will announce the new manager. *Rachel Rabbit: Who will it be? *Patty Rabbit: Who's it gonna be, Garnet? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits SpongeBob E.O.T.M Awards: SpongeBob SquarePants! *Ruby: I'm ready. Promotion. into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in his head, and puffs up until soap comes out. SpongeBob then pulls out paper-like fabric, which he folds into his pants. The back springs off, revealing his rear, which he covers up. He blushes and walks offscreen sideways. Then he brushes his eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. outside and runs around in circles I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *scene is zooming to the Fox's house, and then cuts to Fanny Fox in her bathroom *Fanny Fox: ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ *Fanny Fox and Patty Rabbit: unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da d...♪ *Fanny Fox: Huh? *Patty Rabbit: ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ *Fanny Fox: her, and covers herself Patty! What are you doing in here? *Patty Rabbit: I have to tell you something, Fanny Fox. *Fanny Fox: Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to school? *Patty Rabbit: There's no shower at school. *Fanny Fox: What do you want? *Patty Rabbit: I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *Fanny Fox: Get out! her out the window *Patty Rabbit: Okay. I'll see you at the ceremony. into Patrick, who comes out of his rock *Bobby Bear: That sounds like the manager of the new Krusty Krab 2.he doesn't have his trunks on Oops. Hold on.closes, with Patrick on it. Then it opens again with Patrick wearing his shorts Congratulations, buddy. *Ruby: Oh, thanks, Sapphire. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. *Bobby Bear: Oh, I love being purple! *Patty Rabbit: We're going to the place where all the action is. *Bobby Bear: You don't mean...? *Patty Rabbit: Oh, I mean. *Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear: Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat! closes up on them, and opens up a few seconds later. They now have Goofy Goober hats on, and a record begins playing on a record player beside Patrick *Ruby & Sapphire: ♪Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!♪ *Ruby: her watch I'd better get going. I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. *Sapphire: Good luck, Ruby. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. ♪I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah.♪ away *scene cuts to a large crowd gathered in front of the Krusty Krab. Marcel Rabbit is on TV, reporting *Marcel Rabbit: Hello, GoCity! Marcel Rabbit here, coming to you live from in front of The Krusty Krab restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Krabby Patty. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Mr. Krabs is opening a new restaurant called The Krusty Krab 2! crowd applauds First of all, congratulations, Mr. Krabs. Shikako Shikano has a big grin on her face *Mr. Krabs: Hello. I like money. *Perch Perkins: What inspired you to build a second Krusty Krab right next door to the original? *Miss Dear: Money. laughs *Wolf is watching the entire scenario out the window of the Chum Bucket *Wilde Wolf: Curses! It's not fair. Miss Dear is being interviewed by Marcel Rabbit, and I've never even had one customer! word "customer" is heard echoing in the kitchen. Dora groans and moans while sweating *Winnie Wolf: Don't get worked up again, daddy, I just mopped the floors. *Wilde Wolf: Oh, Winnie, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Krabs' success, the formula for the Krabby Patty. Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y. *Winnie Wolf: A to Y? *Wilde Wolf: Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet. *Winnie Wolf: What about Z? *Wilde Wolf: Z? *Winnie Wolf: Z. The letter after Y. *Wilde Wolf: through cabinet W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said. *Winnie Wolf: Oh, boy. *Wilde Wolf: at Plan Z Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical. it It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! outside So enjoy today, Mr. Krabs, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Chum Bucket, and I will rule the world! All hail Plankton. All hail Plank...! runs by and unknowingly squashes him Ow! SpongeBob: I'm ready, promotion... I'm ready, promotion... Plankton: being stepped on by SpongeBob Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! SpongeBob: running Eww, I think I stepped in something. to scrape Plankton off. Plankton yelps when SpongeBob tries to scrape him off Plankton: Not in something, on someone, you twit! SpongeBob: Oh. Sorry, Plankton. at smeared Plankton and pulls him off his shoe Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony? Plankton: No, I am not on my way over SpongeBob to the grand-opening ceremony. four times I'm busy planning to rule the world! Chuckles SpongeBob: Well, good luck with that. off I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion. Plankton: Stupid kid. back to the Chum Bucket *Mr. Krabs is at a stand in front of the Krusty Krab 2. The crowd is still gathered there, seated *Miss Dear: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Krusty Krab 2! *crowd applauds *Squire Squirrel: We paid $9 for this? *Suzie Squirrel: I paid $10! *Miss Dear: Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager. crowd applauds again *Ruby: wildly Yay! Yeah! Yeah! Now we're talking! Yeah! towards Squidward and shushes him *Miss Dear: Yes. Well, anyway... The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee. *Patty Rabbit: Thinking Yes. *Miss Dear: The obvious choice for the job. *Patty Rabbit: Thinking She's right. *Mr. Krabs: A name you all know. It starts with an S. *Patty Rabbit: Thinking That's me. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Please welcome our new manager....Shimajirō Shimano! banner falls with Squidward's face on it. The crowd begans to cheer and clap, but Ruby did instead. *Patty Rabbit: Yes! Yeah! around then he shakes Squidward's hand Oh, better luck next time, buddy. as he runs to the stage Yeah! All right! the microphone People of GoCity, as the manager of- *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Uh, Ruby. *Patty Rabbit: Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Ms. Shikako Shikano. Go ahead, Ms. S. Shikako Shikano whispers into her ear. I'm making a complete what of myself? Shikako Shikano whispers again The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen? Shikako Shikano whispers a third time And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Oh, for crying out loud, Patty Rabbit! You didn't get the job! *Patty Rabbit: What? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: You... did not... get... the job. *Patty Rabbit: But... But why? *Miss Dear: Patty, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Fanny Fox because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, she's more... mature than you. *Patty Rabbit: I'm not... mature? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Mam, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now, let's see... *Roxie Raccoon: Dork? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork. *Danny Dog: A goofball? *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Closer, but no, no, no. *Matthew Yoshida: A ding-a-ling. *Richard Tseng: Wing nut. *Florence Fox: A Knucklehead McSpazatron! *Ms. Shikako Shikano: OK, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it "kid-ager." You understand-ager? I mean, you understand? *Ruby: I guess so, Ms. Shikako. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Ruby? *walks away *Ruby depressed: I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: Poor kid. *appears flying a small plane with a "Go Ruby" banner. *Sapphire: Hooray for Ruby! Hooray for Ruby! *accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Sapphire runs away. *Sapphire: Let's here it for Ruby! Hello? Where did everybody go? Did I miss something? Did you see me flying a small plane? *French Narrator: Later that evening. *that evening, Ratso Catso is traveling through the sky on his jetpack. He stops in front of a giant castle. *Ratso Catso: Time to put Plan Z into effect. Starting at the castle of Queen Retsuko.] *is sitting in her throne with her 7 year old son Benjiro and 7 year old daughter Asuka. *Fenneko: The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward. bring a 9 year old prisoner shiba inu shaking nervously. *Emperor Akihito: So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the emperor's diamond? *Prisoner: Yes, but... *Emperor Akihito: But, what?! *Prisoner: But it's my job, Your Highness. I'n the royal jewel polisher. *Emperor Akihito: Well, then I guess I can't execute you. 20 years in the Tokyo Fortress it is. *Asuka: Mommy!! the crown polisher. You're free to go. *Crown Polisher: Bless you, Princess Asuka. Runs *Benjiro: Mom, your "crown"... *Retsuko: What the...? My crown!! Aaaaaahhh! Someone has stolen the royal crown!! *then see Patty Rabbit sobbing at the Nut Bar. *Patty Rabbit: All right. Get it together, big girl. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad. *Bobby Bear: Hey, it's the new Maple City Elementary School cafeteria manager! Rabbit starts crying again Wow, the pressure's already setting in. *Patty Rabbit: No Bobby Bear, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. *Bobby Bear: What? Why? *Patty Rabbit: Miss Dear thinks I'm a kid! *Sapphire: her forehead What?! That's insane! *Ruby: I know. *Sapphire: *Emperor Akihito: flashes NO!!!! I'm on to you, Miss Dear! You have stolen the royal diamond, you cannot deny! For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime! up a piece of paper and shows it to Ms. Shikako. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: "I stole your diamond. Signed, Miss Dear?!" *Carl: impersonates another voice Hi, Ms. Shikako. This is Carl, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Retsuko's crown. Shikako tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play I sold it to a guy in Shell City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Retsuko's crown. Shikako Shikano rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye. *Miss Dear: Heh, heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers? *Emperor Akihito: MY DIAMOND IS IN THE FORBIDDEN CITY?!!!!! Screams *Wilde Wolf: Plan Z. I love Plan Z. *Emperor Akihito: screaming Prepare to burn, Miss Dear! *male wolf is kicked through one of the Yakuza Tug windows and lands next to Patty Rabbit and Boby Bear, with many broken bones. His leg twitches. The two look through the broken window, and see Bosozoku thugs and Yakuza gang members fighting, becoming drunk, and playing pool as Pridelander lionesses are fighting. Several Pridelander lionesses are on their backs kicking their feet into the air as the other Pridelander lionesses are on top of them while fighting. The inside is a disaster. Everything is cracked or splintered, and the dim lights make everything look red. "R.I.P." is written in spray paint on a wall with a dead or knocked out Yakuza gang member below it. They see the Boat jacker playing pool with the key hooked onto his belt. *Patty Rabbit: There it is, Bobby. The key! Now, how are we gonna get it? *Bobby Bear: I know. Walk in and ask for it. *Yakuza Thug: inside. What are you looking at? Rabbit hears the punching sounds and pain cries inside *Patty Rabbit: Bobby, that's a terrible idea. Category:2009 Japanese anime films Category:Movies by PB&Jotterisnumber1